College Days
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Each chapter is a different couple in the same college. Some crack, some yuri, some yaoi, and some hilarity. I may go back and do another chapter with the same couple but it'll take a few chapters before I do that. This is Destiny Island centered.
1. War Freedom

I was about ready to scream.

So much needed to be let out and so much needed to stay in, so I wound up just sitting in the back of the classroom acting like my usual self, not allowing anyone in. It made me feel so heavy but I guess that's good. I haven't been feeling much of anything lately which may or may not have anything to do with these conflicting emotions.

I smirked lightly and began to think about how exactly I'm going to deal with all of this. I mean… I wound up all alone because of some stupid destiny and now I'm back and… there's no one here who waited. No one here remembers the little brown haired boy whose rival was Riku. Everyone just forgot about me and I'm not exactly in the mood to remind them.

My old crush forgot about me, my best friend, and the guys I always trained and played with… the girl who used to always tell me her romantic fantasies… they all forgot about me. It hurts to admit it but it's true. Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie all forgot about me while I was out fighting in the war. We spent four years of our lives with each other and they just forgot.

College is so much easier than high school. No one's constantly making judgments and there aren't enough stereotypes to keep you busy with shit that doesn't matter. I'm just focusing on getting out and being done while also trying to forget the things I learned about on the field. It's funny though… I didn't think I'd see them all here for one reason or another. Kairi is trying to be a nurse; Riku a doctor, Tidus is going all out in Blitz with Wakka who also wants to be coach. Selphie is trying to get her teaching degree.

Everyone is moving on with their lives and here I am taking the basic classes you need to get over with in order to major in anything. I don't know what I want to do with my life.

When class ended I headed out onto the campus grounds and sat down on a bench while watching people walking past while talking to friends or just students running to class. To my surprise I noticed a girl with brown hair fumbling with her things while trying to hurry at the same time. It wasn't surprising at all when everything fell to the ground causing me to get up and help her just as another boy did.

"Olette you need to be more careful about this stuff." The blond laughed at his friend while she blushed in embarrassment and nodded while setting down her bag so we could put it in there. "I'm Hayner, thanks for helping this clutz out." He teased her while finishing it up. I stood up along with them and smiled with a nod.

"My name is Sora." I informed him and her both. They both nodded at the same time and even held out their hands at the same time. The two exchanged glances then laughed letting me know that they've known each other for a long time. It must be nice.

"Nice to meet you Sora. My name is Olette." She grinned and shook my hand while Hayner patted my shoulder. For the first time in a while I felt something inside of me and it was warm. The guy is kind of… cute. Olette is too but… I think I like him. I've always known I might swing that way but this is the first time I've really considered playing for the other team.

"I've got to go to psychology now! It's not a class I need but it's a lot of fun." She blushed lightly and smiled. "I'll see you boys later!" Olette called then ran ahead to make sure to make it in time to class. Hayner shook his head as he watched her go then turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Are you hungry?" He asked making me nod without even thinking. This would be the first time I've ever gone out with anyone since I got back. I'm not even talking about dating. I just couldn't bring myself to do it no matter what it was or who it was with. I swear I made my mother cry.

When we got to Panda express I ordered my food and watched the boy pack it on his plate. I remember when I used to eat like him. I've always been small and it looks like he is too. I'm 5'5 and it doesn't seem like he's taller than me. When we sat down I found out that he wants to be a police officer and is taking some courses in law and subjects about criminals and types of crime. I found myself listening to him in awe.

The person who inspired him was this asshole in his home town who would bully him and his friends but the guy kept ruffians out of town and even beat up criminals and destroyed gangs. It really inspired him to do something as well about such a thing. It's amazing really and I wish I could do something like that! All I ever did was fight in a war I had no business being in while watching the people around me die.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me in return as he took a sip of his coke. I looked at him and smiled softly while and then glanced out the window at the blue sky as clouds slowly rolled past. I smiled softly then and leaned forward. Before he could stop me I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks to you I think I know what I want to do now." I said softly with a dreamy look on my face. He blushed and then looked at me curiously. "I want to be a therapist."

This way I can help people… at the very least with my perfectly pointless existence I'm going to help someone. If I can help at least one person in this world, and make it so that they can smile again then I know I've done good.

Then I know my existence was worth it.

**This is the beginning of Sora's pov on this short story series. I don't know how to explain it exactly except for the fact that everyone mentioned will have their own chapter and I might go back and give people more than one chapter and such about this. It seems like fun, you know?**


	2. Social Appearance

**KairixRiku. I hate this pairing and yet they seemed to be the only two who fit here... so I decided to do it. I hope you like it! **

When I was younger I used to be perfect.

Everyone would look at me and only me, and that's perfectly fine with a girl such as me. Selphie would copy everything I did and tried to be my best friend, which I allowed since there weren't any other girls. I had guys drooling at my feel and everyone loved me completely and totally. The teachers would give me good grades and I never had to try too hard. Being brilliant always helped and I was social enough to become president, prom queen, and Miss Destiny all in my high school term. The four years I was in high school were the best and greatest times of my life.

And now it's over.

In college everyone is here but there's no social ladder. I don't need to do anything to become popular because I just can't be. It doesn't matter much here. Everyone is too busy striving toward their goals and no one cares about someone like me. I'm just another pretty girl in the room.

I don't want that to be everything that I am! I want to be something more and yet I'm not sure if I can. Storming through the campus I was surprised when I bumped into Riku. He looked down at me curiously, seeing my furrowed eyebrows and then laughed at me.

"You're not trying to entrance everyone around you again are you?" He asked in a teasing sort of way making me glare at him.

"College is defective." I informed him darkly causing the man to laugh once again before pulling me into a hug. I smiled softly at this and wound up releasing all the tension within me for a split second. That split second made all the difference though.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly making me sigh and lead him over to a bench before crashing down onto it. I noticed a happy looking Sora talking with some dirty blond guy. It made me smile feeling a bit warmer knowing the little guy has a friend he can finally talk to here. I was kind of scared for him since he's been alone so much, granted it's not like I talked to him at all.

"I'm doing good… best grades in the class and I have girls who look up to me but wont' admit it aloud." I informed him while looking up at the sky. It seems like this day just won't end; but when I glanced over at the silver haired man I smiled, not really wanting it to.

"That's good." He whispered softly and closed his eyes, leaning back with his arm around my shoulder. I watched his tired face for a moment then frowned in minor concern.

"How are you doing?" I asked softly and stared at him, not caring for once about the cute guys who walked past. Typically I would remove myself and show that I obviously don't like him like that but this time I'm just too comfortable and I like him too much.

"I'm just tired. It's a lot of work… trying to be doctor and all." He informed me softly and then ran a hand through his hair. Opening his eyes slightly he then glanced over at me. "You'd make a good nurse. Do you want to be mine when I finally graduate from this hell?" Riku asked with a bitter laugh. I looked him over then nodded and stood up. Holding my hand out towards him I grinned.

"I'll even help you out here in school, that way I know what to expect from someone like you when we're working together." I said and stole his schedule. Glancing down the list of classes, I paled slightly then nodded. "I guess I'll be going to class with you and taking notes." I murmured looking through it all while trying to calm down.

"Don't fall behind in your own classes." He said simply and yawned. I nodded and smirked up at him.

"You're acting a bit like Sora." I informed the man and watched a look of confusion cover his face. Frowning slightly I looked him over then sighed. No matter what I won't let this asshole forget me, not in the least. Sora was just some pipsqueak looking to protect everyone and be the hero which meant he needed to become stronger than Riku.

I'm better than that.

I will do whatever needs to be done in order to get what I want and no matter who's in my way I'll stop them and take my prize. I don't love Riku but I could one day, and I don't care about Sora but he could become useful later on. Right now though I need to work on my goals; which is to bring Riku to his highest and to bring my status up, even if there are no popular and unpopular kids here.

"I've got to go to class alright?" He asked softly then leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you later, and then maybe we can talk about Sora for a while. He was the brown haired, lazy, punk right?" The silver haired man called making my eyes widen in shock before I nodded slowly with a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan!" I called back knowing this is the one class I can't go to with him, if only because of my own class that's starting in five minutes. I turned around and ran back to class with a smile on my face.

Back on Destiny Islands when we were all together… I had so much fun listening to Riku's dreams and watching him fight whatever poor sucker decided to challenge him. Sora's attempts to get my attention never really worked but they did get Riku's which did make me jealous for a little bit, but that's when I joined their group. It was just the three of us… and for the first time I was happy. I didn't need to trick them.

I was just myself.


	3. Stealing Fame

**Here is a very neglected yaoi couple. ZidanexTidus. Hot, cute, and adorable this is one of the many chapters that will be up of the two of them. **

I was leaving the gym when I noticed that my shirt I was going to change into was gone. Glaring, I then turned to the team who were all just as sweaty as me. "Did any of you guys take my shirt by accident?" I asked doubtfully knowing that they're all bigger than me in shirt size. They all pretty much just said no which is to be expected.

"Isn't this the fourth time this week, ya?" Wakka asked looking a bit confused but also amused. This didn't help my mood any. I sighed and then rolled my shoulders. This time no one had a spare shirt for me since I used up all the spares in the gym. Taking off my shirt and changing into my dry and clean clothing I was left shirtless while walking around campus.

A light blush went over my cheeks as I headed toward my dorms. "My… aren't you cute?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see a guy with blond hair pulled back into a short pony-tail. I blinked in surprise seeing that he's a guy and just called me cute… I'm pretty sure that's not normal.

"There are some hot muscular guys over there." I informed him pointing over to the gym where my team currently is. I might as well give them up to this creep since someone in that room is probably gay when I'm totally and completely into chicks. I've never once thought about topping some poor little kid. Instantly the blond haired blue eyes boy took a few steps forward and grabbed my wrists.

Pulling me forward he pressed our lips together.

"And now I've stolen your first kiss." He whispered and then blew me a kiss before running away leaving me stunned and blushing by the gym. I spat on the ground and tried to ignore the looks of curiosity and disgust on random students' faces.

"I'm trying to be a famous Blitz ball star… I don't have time for this." I growled angrily and hurried to my dorm. Wakka was probably heading to his next class which meant that the dorm room was empty. I went through the closet and smirked to myself, the thief didn't come here at least. Turning around I almost bumped into the guy from before.

I jumped back and fell into my closet then began to look for a weapon to use against the bastard who keeps showing up… dammit! He's embarrassed me twice now! I glared up at him and tried not to think too hard about what's going on. Instead I got up and shoved him out of the way as I put on my shirt. When I was done I grabbed my bad but before I could leave he shoved me onto my bed and glared at me in return.

"I've had a crush on you for two years now, idiot!" He shouted angrily making my eyes widen in surprise. I blinked at him and tried not to ask who he is again because I have a feeling that that won't go well with him. Suddenly his lips were against mine again and soon he was on top of me giving me the horrible realization that I'm uke.

I tried to push him off but he wouldn't let me. My eyes widened in minor fear and then… he just got up and left. I watched him go and was a bit… upset. Standing up I ran after him and grabbed hold of his sleeve, not sure what exactly I'm doing but it appears as though I'm doing something for once.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be such a jerk to you, not now and not then. I don't remember you at all to be quite honest and that's a problem. I'm only here at this school because of its blitz ball team. I forced myself not to pay any attention to anything else.

"My name is Zidane." The guy said with a smirk then turned around and pulled my hair back so my face was looking up at him. It hurt but I showed no fear or pain. "I'm the best thief in the world and look what I'm about to steal…" He murmured and dug his hand into my pants then grabbed hold of my… manhood before squeezing it tightly then he let go and ran off with a smirk. "I won't steal your virginity now but don't worry, it'll happen soon enough!" He shouted and stuck his tongue out at me before disappearing in the crowd outside in the hall.

I stared in shock with wide eyes and a hard member. It took me a bit but I was able to 'cure' myself before heading out again to meet up with Wakka who was waiting for me at the bench I had been hanging out at earlier. "What's happening man?" He asked with that Jamaican accent of his.

"Nothing much." I sighed and closed my eyes trying to recover from the trauma of the day.

"I got to meet your thief. He's a pretty cool guy and showed me some adorable pictures of us as a kid. They were mainly pictures of you but there were some of me and you too." He informed me with a smirk. "We were pretty cute kids. I think he might be gay for you but if you decide to go out with him he might be a little forward and ask you to go a little farther than your comfortable with." Wakka explained.

I paled. "I already know." I whispered softly trying to destroy all the mental images of earlier out of my mind. Wakka just laughed at me.

"Don't worry I'll protect you when I can." He informed me and pounded his chest. I grinned back at him and then was surprised when one of my favorite underwear was in front of my face. Turning around I saw a smirking Zidane.

"Missing this?" He asked curiously as I lunged forward and tried to strangle him.


	4. Just To Try

**This kind of just came out so here you go. The last couple. WakkaxSelphie. **

School was the easy part, you know?

Now I'm in college with my best friend and I'm stuck feeling a bit… lonely. In school it wasn't like this. I could kick back and relax while passing my classes with B's and A's. I could just relax underneath the clouds and listen to Tidus playing Blitz ball all day, pretty much training to beat his father while never forgetting his love of the game.

I used to train him for hours a day to help him become better and better. It was fun and it was what we would do for fun. This was the one thing we always did no matter what. Riku and some other guy used to play around with us too but they always wound up leaving because they just weren't serious. Not like Tidus and me.

I start to lift one hundred pounds, doing my best. Sweat trickled down my face but I ignored it enjoying the struggle. When I was done for the day I got up and headed to the showers just in time to see Tidus heading in there as well. He was covered in water too but it was from swimming not weight lifting. I smirked at him and he grinned back.

"Training like usual?" He asked making me nod with a smile. "That's good! We need to become the best blitz ball team the world has ever seen and then you and I get all our picks of the girls and we also get to become rich and famous. All mean good things in my book." He laughed as we took our clothes off and headed into the showers.

"What about Zidane?" I asked with a smirk making the young man blush and turn away while pressing his face under the water. I laughed aloud at this but didn't say anything more as I rinsed off and covered my body in soap. I'm waiting to find my person right now… Tidus has his and Kairi's getting hers. Some brown haired guy who looks kind of familiar, meaning an acquaintance of mine, even found his.

I guess I'm the only one who's all alone right now.

That's fine though. I need to be a strong captain anyway. I can't be off wasting my time with someone, and of course at this point I'm so desperate for a connection that it can be a guy or a girl I don't really care anymore. I guess I'm the only one in our group of friends that really can't stand being lonely. It wasn't so bad in high school since we were all single. If Yuna had talked to Tidus or showed him that she existed then I probably would have been lonely then too.

Dammit!

When I got out of the shower Tidus was already running outside and into the arms of his boyfriend who wouldn't know public decency if it gave him blow to the head and stole his manhood. I guess that's fine though. Tidus has always been too conservative for his own good anyway and I know that that blond idiot needs a life too.

When I was out on campus heading to my dorm I was surprised to see an old friend sitting under a cherry blossom tree, sighing. "Hey Selphie." I said causing her to jump and then look up at me in minor surprise.

"Oh hey Wakka, it's been a while. So what are you up to these days?" She asked and motioned for me to sit down. I took the invitation and looked her over, a bit surprised at how much she's grown up. She doesn't look like the little girl who used to play with jump ropes anymore. I still remember when we teased her about whips and jump ropes but… I don't think I'd joke like that with this woman here.

"Nothing much, I'm just training with Tidus for the blitz ball team. The same thing we always did as kids." I laughed trying to make this a joking matter when it really isn't to me right now. She just raised an eyebrow at me then put her hand on my knee and leaned forward.

"Your mouth says you're lying but your words claim it's the truth." She informed me then kissed me, it was soft and kind of sweet but also completely random and uncalled for! It's not my first kiss of course. I got my first kiss when Tidus was sleeping. I wanted to get it over with and I didn't want anything to be awkward afterwards. Luckily the idiot is a deep sleeper.

It didn't feel like this, or rather it didn't feel like anything at all. It was just a peck, while this was something a bit more than that. Maybe it's just because we're older than Tidus and I were back then. Plus the fact that we're both wide awake can help things out too.

"What was that?" I asked her and stood up trying to keep away from her, not really wanting to take advantage. She just laughed and shook her head and then stood up as well.

"I just wanted to show you what your eyes and mouth were saying. You're the slut not me." She teased before turning around and looking at the cherry blossoms. "It's so beautiful here!" Selphie sighed happily and then walked over to the small river and watched the blue water trail on by.

"Hey Selphie?" I asked curiously and knew I was going to regret it. This didn't matter though because… she's just someone I've known for a long time. Staring at her it was like I was staring at my future and I want to keep this one there because she makes me feel stupid when I finally feel smart. She's always kept me going when Tidus wasn't enough.

Of course I can't blame her for not being here much in College but now… I want her to be. Turning around she smiled kindly and waited for me to speak. This little romantic…

"I don't mind going out with you." She informed me. I don't know if I'm doing this just to get rid of my loneliness or because I actually want her to be there for me. I don't know if I love her or am just putting some stupid image on her. Selphie is just Selphie and I can't expect anything more.

"You're an idiot. You know that right?" She asked with a light laugh before taking my hand and leading me over to the river. I nodded and laughed with her.

This might work.


	5. War Freedom 1

**I wanted to write a chapter of them with the right amount of angst and the best amount of comedy... I don't think I did that right. XD**

I walked through the halls and got a few waves and salutes. This is normal since I'm an army veteran and all but it's still annoying from time to time because then it makes my boyfriend look at me differently all day. I guess it's hard for Hayner to believe that his idiot of a boyfriend was in a war for a few years. I took the shortest contract I could and got in then got out. I'm still regretting going at all though.

"What was it like serving the army?" Hayner asked making me look him over before glancing up at the grey clouds. I don't know how to say it but I guess I need to be as blunt and as straight to the point as possible since we're going out and I need to show respect.

"It sucked." I said blankly and began to feel the rain fall reminding me of that day I had to run through the mud in the pouring rain while trying to help this young girl live. She was fool, getting into the army so early on but so was I. She wound up dying because when our team was hiding she was crying too loudly and could have gotten us all discovered so the leading officer shot her through the head.

"Oh… I thought so." Hayner informed me in a bored tone and then stood up and held his hand out to me. I smirked and took it then watched as he led me over to the stadium where we were supposed to watch the blitz tournament. I was going because my boyfriend noticed me staring at Tidus and Wakka all the time and he got jealous. I had to explain the whole thing to him earning a 'you're such a girl' and a 'let's go see the game' which led to me being outside in the rain watching a sweaty guy sport.

I looked at Hayner's excited face and had to smirk though; as long as he's happy then I guess I'm happy too. I watched Tidus with wide eyes seeing just how amazing he really is. I don't remember the kid being so good before… in Destiny Islands we were all just messing around and now looking back on it Wakka and Tidus's training sessions were cute but I never once considered them really getting into the big leagues.

But they are.

When the game ended I saw Tidus kissing some blond haired guy who almost looks like a girl from the back. It made me blush lightly and glance over at Hayner wondering if that's what we look like. "Hey Sora, I'm going to go see what's up with the gang. I'll catch you later okay?" He called making me blink in minor surprise then nod with a smile watching my boyfriend run off with his friends leaving me all alone.

I walked to my dorm room knowing I have it all to myself. Not many people have the same benefits as me but not many people fought in a war. I don't even want to call it that though. Too much trauma, pain, and suffering and I just can't handle it anymore.

"That's why you left?" A voice asked making me look up in surprise. Selphie was there looking a bit curious. I gave her my own look of confusion causing her to laugh. "You have a veteran's badge on you. Did you leave because of all the pain and suffering?" She asked reminding me of how well she can read people. I looked away; a bit upset that even _she_ doesn't recognize me.

"Yeah." Was all I said making her nod in sympathy. I shut the door to my room in her face and began to turn on the television and get my mind off of the war and onto my books. With the television on I'll have an excuse for if I don't answer the door and with that it means I'll get more time to study. Granted I always can tell when it's my boyfriend at the door. He tries every way possible to get my attention before I just have to go over there and open it for him otherwise the torture will never end. Of course he always gets mad when I call him desperate.

I tried to think of something to do, which soon meant I was studying again while looking out the window. The rain was pouring now with barley any breaks at all. It seemed calm, a lot calmer than it was in the war.

"Sora?" A voice called from the door making me turn around and walk over to the door, which he was already pounding on. Opening it up, he walked right past me and laid on my bed with an annoyed expression and a bloody nose. Hayner already had a cloth against it keeping the bleeding on that instead of my bed and the floor.

"What happened?" I asked trying to contain my laughter. He glared at me, obviously not liking my efforts. He pouted then and pointedly looked away.

"Ran into Seifer." He informed me darkly as though daring me to comment. I didn't and just snickered to myself while sitting at my desk. "I accidently walked into Fuu and then he punches me! I was able to give him a black eye though!" Hayner cried trying to redeem himself. I just shook my head.

"It was pretty light right? Barely looked black at all? It might have been a trick of the shadows." I informed him causing the retard to throw a pillow at me followed by a shoe. The pillow was cute, but the shoe just hurt.

"Rai dragged me over to your dorm that's the only reason for why I'm here! Otherwise I wouldn't waste my time on a jerk like you!" He growled and then looked at me head on. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Aw… you're hurting my feelings." I whispered in his ear before relieving all of his worries, especially a rather hard spot.


	6. Social Appearance 1

I walked into my dorm room and was surprised to see Kairi there. "Hey Riku, what's up?" She asked with a smirk. I just stared in mild surprise. She's been showing up everywhere lately but it doesn't bug me. It's interesting and yet I can't help but feel like she should leave.

"School like usual." I shrugged and then relaxed on my bed. She crawled over to me and sat down in my lap making me look her over before kissing the girl on the lips and pulling her in closer to me. My arms were around her waist while she kissed back tightly with her arms around my neck. Instantly I gasped and pushed her out of the way while beginning to write a report I completely forgot was due in three hours.

"I think you have a bit more going on then school… like maybe you've gone insane! You had a girl ready for you to take her all the way and steal her precious virginity and yet you go straight to your computer to work on… is that a report?" Kairi started out growling at me and then… at the very end she sounded chipper and curious. I wanted to shoot her.

"Yeah… and its due in three hours, think you can lend me a hand?" I asked softly while typing as fast as I can. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders before kissing me on top of the head.

"Sure." She answered before plopping down and beginning to organize the scattered papers around my computer. It was a quick way of helping me and I knew after she was done with this she'd go through it in order and highlight what I needed. That's just the way she does things and I love it if only because it helps me. "Why do you want to be a doctor?" Kairi asked as she did her work quickly.

I looked over at her in minor interest before turning back to the report. "It beats being a guard or hired muscle, plus I think being a doctor has a bit more going for it then an army guy or soldier." I said and then cursed lightly realizing I had written what I said into my report. Deleting it all quickly I was a bit shocked to hear the redhead start laughing.

"So this really all goes back to your childhood jealousy of Sora?" She asked with a light smirk playing on her lips. I ignored her and continued with the report feeling a bit embarrassed by the way she had put it. I would probably have said something a bit more like 'I'm still competing against my lifelong rival, Sora' but no… she said it in a very stupid way.

"Yes." I answered and continued, going through the papers she had already finished, it helped make this go along faster but reports are still hard work. She already had half the pages highlighted when I looked over again but this time I didn't focus on the work… instead I looked at those calculating eyes that used that same expression when making someone's social career rot in hell. Right now though she's fighting the long hard battle of highlighting what I need.

"Why are you staring?" Kairi asked suddenly making me look back over at my report and continue to type furiously, not wanting to tell her the truth. Everyone said that we're made for each other but it's unlikely. She'll do what she can to get what she wants, if I'm in her way she'll shove me to the side and not look back once. That's her personality.

"Sorry, just a habit I have when talking to someone." I murmured but knew that was a lie. I'd be a fool if I claimed that she wasn't attractive. That's the definition of Kairi. Sadly, she's known about her beauty since she was born and doesn't mind using it to her advantage. I know it's only a matter of time before she has me groveling at her feet but before that happens I want to get as many uses as possible out of her because once she realized that I'm hooked then I'll just be another toy to her.

"I see…" She mumbled but it was obvious that she was just looking at the papers and not paying attention to me any longer, I was relieved sure but also a bit sad and disheartened. It's like you don't want the kidnapper to notice you when taking your friend but you're also a bit jealous that the person didn't think to grab you. It's horrible sure but also too true. Not many people want to admit it either.

When I looked up again I realized that I had been typing my thoughts down and to my horror Kairi was reading over my shoulder. With two strokes on the keyboard it was all gone but I could tell by the look on her face that she got what she wanted out of staring. "Idiot." She laughed and hugged me tightly from behind before kissing the top of my head.

Before I could stop myself I turned around and pulled her into me, kissing the girl softly on the lips. It was just something I did and it was stupid and it was wrong but I did it and now… now she's looking at me, and staring with wide eyes. Shit, she's staring with wide eyes. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Sora's the one who's good at all the 'shy and cute' stuff not me. Leaning forward Kairi then kissed me, tongue and all.

Needless to say I didn't finish my report in time, but I had five minutes to B.S. it until it closely resembled what the professor asked for but it really wasn't. Once he read it he would probably be saying 'yes, yes, yes' until about two pages into it… and then he'd understand.

I lost my manhood to Kairi… and she's loving it.

**I owe you guys big time for this and I'm sorry. I'm starting the next chapter right now so hopefully it won't take nearly as long this time!**


	7. Stealing Fame 1

I hit the ball and began to swim over to where Wakka was at but soon it was too late, Zidane stole the ball. It wasn't my idea, really it wasn't. Zidane was being an ass and claimed that my skills weren't all that great when it came to stealing the ball from the opposite team… and yes he's now one of my biggest fans. Wakka agreed with the little twerp though and now we're all practicing, all day every day. Normally I would love it… but again, Zidane will be there.

"You know you love me." The monkey boy smirked and tried to twirl the ball on his finger, luckily he's an idiot so when he dropped the damn thing I swam after it and then scored. Wakka had laughed while I just smirked back at my beloved boyfriend. He glared and sneered at me while crossing his arms but I knew he was just getting into the gaming spirit.

"Well in the end we all know who the best is." I informed the two of them causing the boys to roll their eyes while I grabbed hold of the ball and moved back to score an almost impossible shot. "It's totally me." I grinned, flashing my teeth at the two morons who still adore me, even when I'm an arrogant bastard who isn't deserving of life.

They probably think that now but they'll get over it before lunch. Apparently Selphie, Wakka's almost girlfriend, will be getting us some food. He sucks with dating and stuff so it's kind of obvious that he would get an almost girlfriend in college when he could easily hook up with anyone. I just find it funny that he would hook up with jump-rope girl. I would have figured he and Kairi would have done better. Then again, that bitch is over at the doctor area of the college, she's chasing after Riku like a lost pup.

Suddenly Zidane came up to me, kissed my nose, and stole the ball. He managed to score a sloppy goal… but it was still a goal. Wakka started to laugh at my pissed off features making me flick him off. This is just stupid anyway.

When practice was over I ran a hand through my hair before heading over to the showers, taking off my clothing I walked into my favorite shower… the one with the yellow star on top. When I got in though, I bumped into an extremely naked Zidane who was smirking at me from the corner. Opening my mouth to squeak or do something else that was completely unmanly, my boyfriend rushed over and covered my mouth.

"I won't rape you or anything… although I want to." He whispered and then drew the curtain before turning on the water to something pretty hot but not boiling. "Just relax." Zidane continued with a light smirk before grabbing some soap and rubbing my body down. His hand wasn't over my mouth anymore which only showed my dark blush even more.

His hands were very precise as they ran down my body, rubbing into places with knots and gliding over the sensitive areas. Oddly enough he left my dick alone when I thought that's what he'd go for first. My entire body felt like it was burning up, and I knew that Zidane knew this… it was so fucking obvious and it was killing me!

"You are such a freak… just relax would you?" Zidane whispered with an amused smile on his face. I glared at him and hit the man over the head making him smirk and then… and then…

When we were out of the shower, Wakka shook his head at us. "I could hear you at the opposite side of the stadium." He informed us with a light smile on his face. Giving us the shame sign he then began to laugh. "At least you got him back Tidus, otherwise I would have beaten you up." My best friend continued while I shoved Zidane away and ran towards Wakka with open arms.

Before I could reach him, my boyfriend had me with his arms around my waist and began to gnaw on my ear. Blushing darkly I reached out to my best friend so that he could save me but Wakka just shook his head and took a few steps backwards. "Sorry man but you chose the horniest guy on campus, not me. You go deal with it. Buy him a toy or something." Wakka continued making me whine and try to get away but Zidane was making busy work of his hands around my waist… and that's when I learned that I should get pants with tighter waists.

When I got back to my dorm I collapsed on my bed, ready to sleep for hours. To my utter annoyance, Zidane curled up beside me. "Don't worry; I just want to sleep next to you for a little bit. I'm tired too." The thief informed me with a sly smile on his face, making me distrust him immediately.

"You promised you wouldn't rape me and yet you-" I started but he cut me off instantly.

"No… you took over just a minute into it. I think you're the one we should worry about, not me." Zidane said with a light expression on his face as he closed his eyes and began to drift off. I watched him for a minute or two and then curled up into him and wrapped my arms around the boy tightly. Most likely he'll ruin this by the time we wake up but when he's sleeping he's cute and sweet enough to hug.

Closing my eyes I rested my forehead against his chest and began to take in a few breaths before completely falling asleep. Sure enough… when I woke up he had a hand in my pants and was nibbling on my neck. I squirmed trying to get away, but that never works with Zidane, instead he just gripped my dick and pulled me closer to him. "I don't think we're finished yet…"

**Suddenly I became very dirty when writing about this pairing...**


End file.
